Por segunda vez
by Amrles-EreRiren
Summary: La versión que no escuchaste Eren y la que nunca escucharas a menos que…Sucedió la madrugada del 24 de diciembre. Nunca podré olvidarlo y no porque al día siguiente es mi cumpleaños sino porque aquel día perdí todo sentido de mi vida y mi ser. ¿Cómo explicarías que a pesar de ver a tu amado dejar este mundo siguieras sintiéndolo? ¿Tendrías la voluntad para seguirlo buscando?
1. Te encontrare

**¡Hola! (^-^)/ Eh aquí mi primer fanfic de Shingeki no Kyojin! Digo primero porque es más larguito(?) ewe Y de mi pareja favorita de todos los tiempos(?) XD La inspiración llega cuando pienso en estos dos :3 **

**Espero que lo disfruten. **

**Disclaimer:**** Todos los personajes pertenecen al gran Hajime Isayama. (Si por mi fuera hubiera yaoi a montón Bl)**

**Advertencia:**** Tiene contenido Yaoi, por lo que quedas advertido si no te gusta ._. **

**CAPITULO 1**

**TE ENCONTRARE**

_16 de Enero de 2001_

_¿Sabes Eren? Hoy es un día como cualquier otro, aparentemente tengo vida, pero es un maldito engaño. Mi silencio se ha hecho mucho más profundo, apenas si como. Incluso mis padres lo han notado. ¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te conté sobre ellos? Han logrado sorprenderme por primera vez, han notado que tienen un hijo. Sin embargo no dejo de aislarme. No hablo con nadie. No quiero escuchar la voz de nadie más que no sea la tuya. Aquella voz que me susurraba pequeñas partes de canciones que tanto amaba y no especialmente por su contenido ya que me era suficiente el amor que transmitías con tan solo dirigirte a mí, me llenaba por completo. Me hacías sentir completo. Mis lágrimas ya han cesado lo suficiente por lo que me permito escribir esto. _

_Simplemente el escribir, el escribirte es lo que me tranquiliza siquiera un momento. ¿Por qué lo hago? Porque sé que algún día lo leerás y quiero cerciorarme de que no olvides cuanto sufrí en tu perdida. Nunca podre dar el gran paso de aprender a olvidarte. No lo haré, me niego a hacerlo. Maldito mocoso ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme? Lo prometiste, sin embargo aún tengo este dolor de tu falta, presencia que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza. No tengo idea porque tengo esta estúpida idea de que sigues aquí, cerca. Este sentir me ahoga, me consume esta obsesión por ti. ¿Por qué te siento a pesar de haber visto como de tus ojos se veían los últimos atisbos de vida? ¿Cómo puedo siquiera sugerir que sigues vivo? No… vivo no puede ser. Pero de alguna manera te siento. _

_Tú no estás muerto, no lo estás. A pesar de la insistencia de los estúpidos doctores de decirme que ya no tenías signos vitales. No. Sin embargo me aferro a los últimos momentos en que seguías vivo, no, el momento en que tu vida paro un segundo para luego continuar. Recuerdo como tu mano perdió fuerza a mi agarre, como olvidarlo si había perdido a quien más amaba. Pero en un segundo volví a sentirte, fue y sigue siendo inexplicable. Te sacudí pidiendo que reaccionaras pero no, empecé a desesperarme. Te grite, te ordene que reacciones. Fue cuando entraron tus padres y corrieron hacia a ti a abrazarte e inundarte en lágrimas. No pude más. Salí corriendo de la habitación. Corrí en varias direcciones. Empuje la puerta del hospital sin detenerme. No me importaba a donde fuese, solo buscaba escapar de la conmoción. Nada tenía sentido. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando mocoso? ¿Porque sigo pensando que sigues de alguna forma vivo? _

_Eren, ese día a pesar de saber que probablemente estaba perdiendo todo sentido de razón, aun lo creo, jure que te encontraría. _

_Levi_

**-Marzo de 1999-**

Levi era un chico como cualquier otro, tenía 15 años, años en los que cualquier pequeño puberto saldría a fiestas, saldría todas las tardes o tendría una novia pero no, para Levi esas cosas no tenían sentido en su vida. Para los demás era un tanto extraño, un chico nada normal por así decirlo, y en nada ayudaba ser el primero en la clase. Parecía la persona más estudiosa. Sin amigos, sin salidas nada más que en casa estudiando. O eso lo que los demás pensaban, pero no para el pequeño azabache el estudiar era lo más sencillo, simplemente leía o revisaba por un momento la materia que le tocase y el resto era fácil, su tarde nunca la pasaba estudiando como un desquiciado…Hablando de desquiciados, si tenía una amiga –una molesta amiga – con quien asistía a la secundaria y que probablemente le seguiría a la preparatoria pero no hacía nada más que joderle su existencia. No pensaba más que en fastidiarlo, realmente Levi no sabía cómo llegaron a ser amigos si eran polos totalmente opuestos, el sin mucho habla y ella faltaba poco para querer pegarle una cinta en su boca. ¿Extraño? Lo se….Pero era la única persona con quien entablaba conversación. Lo más probable es por ese motivo que soporte a esa loca.

La había conocido el primer día de la secundaria. En el receso él estaba solo sentado en una banca muy alejada de los demás. Aquel día había llevado un pequeño refrigerio preparado por el mismo. Mientras almorzaba veía como todos los demás se juntaban y reían. Se preguntaba si alguna vez podría estar de esa forma divirtiéndose pero su fama de ser un Ackerman lo alejaba de los demás y su carácter no era un punto a su favor. Perdido en pensamientos no se percató de que alguien se había sentado a su lado. Cuando apenas se dio cuenta de su presencia esa persona dijo:

_-¡Hola!- Su rostro contenía una gran sonrisa._

_-…-_

_-¡Mi nombre es Zoe Hanji!-_

_-Levi.- _

_-¡Un gusto Levi!- dijo con gran efusividad._

_-…- El pequeño azabache no sabía cómo exactamente responder, tal vez algo amable. Era la primera vez que alguien se acercaba._

_-¡Hey! ¡Yo te conozco de algún lado!- dijo la castaña con gran efusividad. _

_-Estas confundida- soltó el pequeño con algo de molestia ¿Era acaso mucho pedir que dejaran de intentar acercarse a él solo por su maldito apellido reconocido?_

_-¡TU ERAS EL QUE HABIA QUEDADO NOQUEADO EN EL JUEGO DEL DOMINGO! Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta es la secundaria mi pequeño amigo – dijo con tono de preocupación _

_-¿Eh? Que mierda…-_

_-¡Estás perdido! Mira la primaria está a tres cuadras de aquí solo tienes que…- _

_-¿ACASO TE BURLAS DE MI? ¡MALDITA CUATRO OJOS!-_

_-¡EH! Claro que no, solo te doy la dirección de la primaria mi querido Levi.- respondió con una enorme sonrisa._

_-¡¿PORQUE TENDRIA QUE IR ALLI?! Tengo todo el derecho de asistir a secundaria.- pronuncio el más bajo con todo el odio en las palabras._

_\- ¡¿EH?! Espera, no me digas que tienes 12 años…- la sorpresa en el rostro de Hanji era clara._

_El azabache solo desvió la mirada con sus brazos cruzados de lo más molesto ¿Cómo que lo habían confundido con un mocoso de primaria? Esa cuatro ojos era una maldita ciega._

_Después de salir de la estupefacción la castaña no puedo evitar lanzar una gran carcajada. La ira se apodero mucho más del pequeño pelinegro._

_-Idiota…- dijo Levi con fastidio. Pero agradeció por dentro que aquella loca no haya siquiera mencionado su apellido._

La mañana llego. La luz se posó en sus parpados despertando al pequeño chico de tez pálida.

-Ha llegado el día- pensó mientras frotaba sus ojos para salir de la somnolencia. Hoy era su último día en la secundaria.

Sin ánimo se levantó cuidadosamente y contemplo su habitación. Esta describía por completo su personalidad. De colores pálidos y en las paredes nada más que cuadros de madera con pequeñas obras de arte. Una enorme biblioteca que abarcaba toda una pared. Realmente su cuarto era sencillo sin mucho que apreciar. Tal y como él. De una personalidad de muy pocas palabras, pero quien sabe si alguien deseara ojear sus libros y ver su contenido, sus gustos, sus secretos podría descubrir que la sencillez muchas veces promete más de lo que a simple vista podemos apreciar. Su cama se encontraba al frente de la puerta de cristal que lo llevaba al balcón, en donde rara vez solía salir.

Se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió directamente al baño, claro que tenía uno exclusivamente para él y como no si su familia se podría permitir esa clase de lujos. Pertenecía a los Ackerman, una familia altamente reconocida por quienes ocupaban el puesto de jefes de hace generaciones del Centro de Investigación Titan´s en donde se busca curas para enfermedades no tan comunes, pero ciertamente sus investigaciones iban más allá de lo que podría esperarse.

Saber que sus padres esperaban de si el mismo futuro no le complacía en lo absoluto, pero como su relación con ellos era terrible decidió callar y acatar todo lo que le decían. Que más podría hacer tras insistir y explicar que detestaba ese futuro para él y aun así ver que hacían oídos sordos. Nunca seria escuchado. Esa era su familia. Nada encantadora, nada cariñosa, nada unida. Sus padres rara vez lo tomaban en cuenta y siempre había sido así.

Excepto por una vez.

_Era un niño apenas. Al nunca poder salir de su casa solía buscar atención en sus padres pero ellos lo ignoraban. Una tarde después de tanta insistencia Levi había perdido los estribos y soltó:_

_-¡Los odio!_

_Hubo muchas veces en que Levi tras vivir lo mismo cada día pensaba decir algo como eso pero a último minuto se retractaba porque a pesar de su abandono sabía que sus padres no podían ocuparse de el por su arduo trabajo pero aquel día sus padres estaban mucho más alterados de lo normal por lo que ciertas veces pasaron tirándolo sin haberse percatado. Ahora que lo pensaba no era gran cosa pero era un niño en ese momento._

_Tras escuchar aquello los señores Ackerman voltearon a verlo preocupados e impactados por sus palabras. Ambos intercambiaron miradas._

_Su madre lo tomo de la mano sin decirle palabra alguna y lo llevo a su habitación, en aquel tiempo su cuarto estaba a rebosar de juguetes lujosos. Nada más que una recompensa por su encierro y falta de atención. Su madre tras cerrar la puerta se dirigió a Levi:_

_-Levi.- dijo en pequeño susurro._

_-Perdona no quise…. –_

_-No, no es necesario disculparse. Tienes razón al enfadarte pero por favor no nos odies. Nosotros te amamos y por eso trabajamos como lo hacemos.-_

_-Tan solo quisiera que pasemos un tiempo juntos.-_

_-¿Sabes? Están por llegar las vacaciones de verano y tenemos algo de tiempo libre…Pensamos en ir a la playa en donde vive tu tía. ¿Te agrada la idea?-_

_-¡Sí! ¿Lo prometes?-_

_-Lo prometo.- Tras sus palabras sonrió y salió de la habitación._

Claro que no era la única ve que salían de viaje juntos pero si la primera vez en la que entablaba una charla de ese tipo con su madre. El resto de veces era un "Nos vamos de viaje, empaca". Pero fue la única y última vez en la que hablo de tal forma cariñosa con su madre, tan lejano el recuerdo, tan distinto a lo que vive que parece un momento aparte de su vida.

Sin embargo conforme pasa el tiempo uno suele acostumbrarse a que sucedan este tipo de alejamientos y ahora den lo mismo. La misma mierda que siempre. ¿Qué más da?

Después de haberse duchado, se vistió con su uniforme. Salió de la habitación a un paso lento. Su desayuno ya se encontraba servido y como todas las mañanas comería solo. Fastidiado decidió dejarlo y salir.

Nada más avanzar una manzana escucho unos gritos llamándolo y sabía exactamente a quien pertenecían.

-¡LEVI! ¡ESPERA! ¡HE DESPERTADO MUY TARDE!- gritaba una chica castaña de su misma edad pero su altura podría significar una confusión en ese sentido.

-Tch...Tan temprano y ya está con sus griteríos.- dijo sin siquiera regresar a ver. No paro su caminar.

-¡EH! ¡ENANO!-

-Maldita cuatro ojos.- entonces se detuvo sin voltearse aun.

-¡Hasta que paras! ¿Acaso no me escuchabas?-

-Te escuche pero no me parecía necesario tener que parar-

-Bueno paraste así que si fue necesario.- dijo la chica de anteojos con la más grande sonrisa.

Levi cansado siguió su camino siguiéndole el paso a su lado Hanji. Durante todo el camino la castaña le comentaba todo lo que había descubierto la tarde anterior en algunos libros.

-Eso puede como no ser verdad. La reencarnación es un tema ciertamente confuso. ¿Y si ya viví en el pasado y no tengo ninguna memoria de aquello? Es un total desperdicio de información adquirida ¿No lo crees? Sin embargo existen algunas personas que afirman haber existido en una época antiguo y aseguran haber tenido las mismas características físicas y sentimentales que las actuales. Es extraño porque de ser verdad tendrían que haber fotos que comprueben aquellas existencias….-

Cuando Hanji hablaba sobre sus investigaciones para Levi la única opción era ignorarla. No paraba de hablar y era un fastidio. El no prestaba atención la mayoría de tiempo.

El azabache siguió su andar ausente de todo lo que mencionara la castaña. Sin notarlo ya habían llegado al instituto. Todos los estudiantes ya se encontraban entrando al auditorio en donde se realizaría el cierre del año y la despedida a los estudiantes que dejarían ya la secundaria.

-¡Ahí hay lugares!-

Entonces Hanji empezó a dirigir a Levi hacia el lugar. Dos espacios.

-¡Mira que de gran ayuda soy! ¿No enanin? ¡Puedo ver lugares a lo lejos!-

-¡Tsk! ¡Cállate!-

-Jajajaja-

Levi tomo asiento enfadado sin percatarse que a su lado alguien lo observaba detenidamente. Y ni siquiera imagino que aquella persona era a quien buscaba sin saberlo.

La persona que lo haría vivir dos veces.

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Díganme si voy por buen camino (?) XD ¿Un pequeño review? ¡Acepto todo! Incluso una carita feliz :D ¡Enserio! Pero solo que se hayan pasado por aquí y hayan llegado al final me hace feliz. :) Háganme saber cualquier duda o sugerencia :3**

**Se me ha hecho algo difícil el escribirlo. Soy una novata. Pero hare todo en mi poder súper poderoso para hacer un bello fanfic. *o* **

**Aquí con un cambio y fuera para la próxima! n_n**

_**Amrles**_


	2. Me perteneces

**¡HOLA! Sé que me he tardado más de uff! Enserio lo siento TT-TT Entre problemas y colegio mi cabeza no daba para más. Sin embrago el hermoso review que tiene la historia nunca se borró de mi garlopa cabeza. TE AGRADEZO TANTO **ShinaOkamix3 **Gracias por tu review. Me has ayudado a seguir. **

**Tal vez la historia avance de a poco, pero verán que tengo muchos giros para esta bella pareja. Espero que les guste. ^-^**

**CAPITULO 2**

**ME PERTENECES**

_25 de Diciembre,2001_

_Eren _

_Ha transcurrido un año desde que tus ojos dejaron de ser mi escape, tu sonrisa mi aliento y simplemente tú, todo lo que amaba. A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado mocoso seguirás presente en mí. No sé lo que me has hecho, no entiendo que mierda has introducido en mi para que no pueda olvidarte. _

_Hoy más que nunca me culpo por todo. No dejo de pensar en que si no hubiese sido mi estúpido cumpleaños no habrías tenido aquella descabellada ida de sorprenderme. No quería nada de lujos Eren, solo te quería a ti._

_Mi primer cumpleaños después de conocerte fue cuando más te deteste. No apareciste en todo el día, ninguna seña tuya. Aun no éramos novios pero me enfadaba el hecho de que pase desapercibido aquel día por ti, probablemente la única persona que me importaba. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre los dos, incluso después de haberte compartido tanto de mi (algo que hasta yo me sorprendí el haberte contado) ni siquiera un maldito "Feliz Navidad" de parte tuya. Te odie Eren Jaeger, te odie… Pero tú hiciste que aquella noche te volviera a querer. _

_Cuando me sumergía en la cama (queriendo estrangularte) fue que un pequeño resplandor en mi ventana cobro mi atención. Me acerque al balcón. Cuando me asome, lo que vi fue un gigantesco "Feliz Cumpleaños Levi" formada con pequeñas velas en la blanca nieve de mi jardín. Tú con esa sonrisa que amo y sosteniendo un pequeño cartel que rezaba "…Y Feliz Navidad". Los detalles de cómo escapaste de problemas con mis padres por medio jardín carbonizado… y tu inesperada visita son para mi inolvidables, apuesto a que lo recuerdas Eren._

_Fue tal vez lo mucho que disfrute aquella noche con aquello lo que te impulso a sorprenderme por segunda vez._

_Mocoso solo te quiero a ti ahora._

_Ahora junto a tu tumba escribo esta carta en medio de la fría nieve, de esta fuerte ventisca que no hace más que colarse por mis ropas dejándome helado. ¿Eren me brindarías tu calor otra vez? Te necesito para que seas mi abrigo mocoso. Solo eso._

_Esta carta llegara a ti. No estoy loco Eren solo sé que de alguna u otra forma tu leerás todo esto. Solo quiero que sepas que te amo. _

_Levi_

La ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar, cada estudiante ya tenía su propio asiento. Levi no hacía más que desear salir rápidamente de este estúpido cierre de año. Y para su mala suerte Hanji no dejaba de comportarse como… bueno, como Hanji.

-Bueno ya hemos terminado la secundaria y aun sigues pareciendo de primaria mi querido enano- la típica sonrisa de la castaña se hizo presente.

-Maldita cuatro ojos deja de decir estupideces-

-Vamos enano te dije que entremos a un club deportivo para ver si creces y tú que no. ¿Ves la gran amiga que soy?- rodeo a Levi con un brazo por detrás.

-Quita tu sucio brazo de mí, loca-

\- De acuerdo no te enfades enano gruñón- cuando alejo su brazo noto como el joven sentado al otro lado de Levi lo veía tan descaradamente, notándose un sonrojo en su tez tostada. Al parecer no se percataba que ella lo había descubierto. Siempre supo que ese enano enamoraría a un chico. Ese condenado enano flecho a un chico. SU sonrisa alcanzo el límite de la locura. Todas sus predicciones se estaban cumpliendo.

-Oye Levi-

-¿Qué?-

-Mi predicción de enanin-enamora-chicos sigue firme-

-¿Podrías dejar de decir tantas mierdas al menos por un minuto?

-Te lo digo enano- se acercó a su oído- prepara ese trasero tuyo.

-¡Maldita cuatro ojos! ¡Pervertida de mierda!-

-Jajajaja… Quedas advertido enano-

El joven de ojos verdes veía con diversión la pequeña discusión que mantenían a su lado. Pero lo primero que había llamado su atención fue el joven de pelo negro. Su complexión pequeña le parecía algo divertido tomando en cuenta su ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo alguien puede parecer tan atemorizante en un pequeño cuerpo? Su extraño corte de pelo estilo militar le sentaba de maravilla. Aquel fino rostro acompañado de esa tez tan pálida. Sus labios… Esperen un momento, estaba sonrojado. El ojiverde se sorprendió de sí mismo al observarlo tan detenidamente. ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo el juicio? Salió del desconcierto y volteo. Tenía que mirar al frente. El director estaba a mitad de su discurso. A su izquierda sus compañeros yacían atendiendo atentamente. Se asombró, era un suceso épico, alumnos escuchando detenidamente las palabras del hombre a quien llamaban el "bigotes" ,sobrenombre dado gracias a su extravagante bigote que parecía ser cepillado mucho más que sus pocos cabello en su cabeza, cada día en el año. ¿Qué les sucedía? ¿Era tan importante escuchar esos "han culminado una etapa de su vida" y "mis más grandes deseos"? De pronto vio el motivo de ese comportamiento y comprendió. Era el profesor Keith Shadis. Era más que obvio actuar de la mejor forma, el estudiante ideal de cada profesor. Quieto y callado. Al menos con Shadis era de esa manera.

El silencio hizo que se escucharan más fuertes los gritos de aquella chica castaña que estaba a lado de un muy molesto chico azabache. No se percataban que Shadis estaba cerca por lo que el joven ojiverde trato de advertirles pero en nada más que un segundo el profesor llego a lado del puesto de la chica de anteojos. Pero ella seguía ignorando su presencia.

-…nunca lo haces, mira solo una vez… Enano escucha- Levi había volteado su mirada al escenario con fastidio. Los problemas que sabía ocasionarle es loca cuatro ojos iban en aumento en sus cuentas.

-Me parece que aquí hay una situación de demasía importancia.-

-¡Cómo no! ¡Ves enano hasta Shadis me apoya!- la cara de los estudiantes más cercanos era de asombro y más que eso era presente el terror. Todos y cada uno sabían cómo era Hanji pero ciertas veces solía dejar boquiabiertos a sus compañeros. Era definitivamente una loca.

-Idiota…- murmuro Levi apenas audible para sí mismo.

Después de minutos yacía un puesto vacío a la izquierda de Levi. Shadis había llevado a Hanji afuera después de regañarle por tal falta de respeto. Sin embargo la castaña no quitó esa sonrisa de su rostro, lo que había enfurecido más a Shadis. Salió campante del lugar recordando al pequeño azabache que la esperara porque debían volver a casa juntos. Levi respondió con un simple resoplido.  
Ahora la ceremonia estaba en sus últimos minutos. Minutos en el que el joven ojiverde no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar. Tomando en cuenta que era la primera vez que se había fijado tanto en una persona, decidió tomarlo como señal. Debía hablar con el menudo pelinegro, siquiera preguntar su nombre, eso no era nada raro se aseguraba a sí mismo el castaño. Solo su nombre...Sentía que debía hacerlo. Él nerviosismo lo consumía, tan jodidamente cerca. Quizá por eso era tan difícil si quiera voltear un poco la cabeza para hablarle. Cuando discutía con su amiga no se veía tan cercano, pero ahora el pelinegro miraba al frente con sus brazos cruzados de lo más aburrido pero cuidando su pulcra postura. Su mirada delataba aburrimiento. Tenía que acercarse lo más pronto, era su oportunidad. No habría mas que esta vez, después de todo era la ceremonia de despedida lo que significaba que sus caminos se separaban ahí. Absolutamente ridículo. ¿Cómo nunca lo noto en toda la secundaria? ¿Por qué justo ahora? Era realmente injusto.  
Lo haría, no desperdiciaría este momento, pero… ¿Cómo empezar? Tal vez con un simple: Hola soy Eren y de la nada siento que debo preguntar tu nombre.

No, quizás lo tomase como un coqueteo. Quizás era algo tonto, pero el asunto ya se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad.

Decidió que una conversación a lo casual podría funcionar o así esperaba el castaño.  
-Etto…- Definitivamente no supo cómo empezar.

Ni siquiera había volteado a ver, tal parece que será mucho más complicado o acaso era lo más tonto como para no hablar con esa pequeña voz apenas audible.  
Respiro profundo y con una sonrisa empezó.  
\- Tú amiga sí que es sorprendente-  
Al fin había regresado a verlo. Ninguna emoción se permitió apreciar en su fino rostro.  
\- Es una molestia- pronunció para luego dirigir nuevamente su atención al escenario.  
\- Disculpa... Una molestia tu amiga o la ceremonia...-  
\- Tch... Ambos, aunque ahora puedo incluirte en la lista-  
\- Bueno... No es la primera vez que soy catalogado de molestia. - dijo el joven castaño con una sonrisa. No se rendiría, no ahora que pudo hablarle.  
-Me lo imagino-  
-Mi nombre es Eren  
-Nunca pregunte tu nombre, molestia. -  
-¿Eh?, bueno pero ya lo hice.  
-Oh! Acabo de percatarme- Dijo de lo más dramático  
-Está bien, veo que hoy no ha empezado de todo bien el día.-  
\- Ya calla mocoso-  
\- ¿Mocoso? Pero si tenemos la misma edad... -  
\- Tch...

Fue ahí cuando de la nada todos los estudiantes se levantaron de las sillas y empezaron a desaparecer por las puertas de salida, Levi sin pensarlo salió lo as aprisa que pudo. No perdería más de su tiempo en aquel lugar, además su salida fue lo más fácil ya que era pequeño pero más que nada su cara de pocos amigos era más que una ayuda para que el gentío se apartara dejándole espacio. Eren al ver como Levi escapo de la nada, los siguió pero para el castaño era otra historia el salir y no porque era un ser olvidado que nadie tomara en cuenta, más bien era a quien todos querían despedir, a pesar de que Eren no conociera a la mayoría siendo sus amigos los primeros en aplastarlo con abrazos.

\- Eren espero verte pronto- le había dicho Farlan.

\- Lo mismo digo.- dijo Eren puesta la vista en la salida.

Aquello llamo su atención por lo que empezó a apartar a Eren de forma disimulada de todo el tumulto de jóvenes que querían despedirse.

-Eren, es hora de irse… Solo espero que me cuentes de que va esto ¿de acuerdo?-

El castaño confuso vio como Farlan con gran fuerza lanzaba un libro directamente hacia el escenario en donde el conserje estaba empezando con su trabajo. El texto le cayó en la cabeza, y como todos sabían aquel sujeto era uno de los más amargados en el instituto por lo que sin más salieron corriendo en todas las direcciones esperando no ser alcanzados por la escoba que el conserje batía mientras corría persiguiendo a todos. En medio de la confusión el ojiverde escapo.

Afuera todo seguía de la misma forma, llena de estudiantes pero a lo lejos pudo ver un extraño corte estilo militar, y sus pies empezaron a caminar…

Levi había encontrado a Hanji ya en la puerta principal.

\- Bueno enano, es hora de irse-

\- ¡Maldita seas Hanji! Solo vámonos, necesito que vengas a la casa. Otra vez mis padres…- y quedo en silencio.

\- Seguro cuando te he falla…- y Hanji sonrió como maniática para luego salir corriendo fuera del instituto.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué está haciendo?- se cruzó de brazos. No iba a seguir sus juegos. – Esta loca si piensa que la seguiré de esta forma.-

Y camino fuera del lugar con un paso lento para llegar a su casa. Se encontraba solo en medio de las calles.

Entonces lo escucho.

-¡Levi! – su voz era conocida, era aquel chico fastidioso.

Volteo para verlo, el castaño corría directo hacia el.

-Espera Levi…- dijo el castaño acercándose.

-Que quieres mocoso- de nuevo no regresaba su rostro. Siempre ignorándolo.

-Solo quiero que… Mira Levi… - estaba buscando las palabras. No podía encontrarlas porque ni siquiera él sabía lo que estaba pasando. Todo paso de un segundo a otro.

-Dilo rápido- corto el pequeño.

-Quiero conocerte.- Directamente era mucho más claro hasta para sí mismo.

El azabache solo se quedó ahí. Sin siquiera moverse, ni una mirada. Parecía como que si nada estuviese pasando.

-Levi por favor dame la oportunidad de saber más que tu nombre-

-Sabes que tengo tu misma edad ¿cierto?-

-¿Acaso no era un mocoso?- dijo divertido

-Lo eres…molestia-

-Levi…solo déjame ser tu amigo-

-¿Puedo saber de qué va esto?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué es lo que buscas con esto? ¿Sabes? ¡YO NO HABLO CON MIS PADRES! ¡NO TENGO NINGUNA INFORMACIÓN QUE TE SIRVA, NADA!- entonces caminó con zancadas fuertes. Tenía que encontrar a Hanji. ¿A dónde habría ido a parar? ¿Que se creía? Dejándolo solo.

De nuevo lo estaban buscando por aquello que nunca le importo. Siempre era lo mismo. No sabía cómo aquellas personas convencían a chicos para que le sacaran toda la información que supiera. No caería en esas artimañas. No podía confiar en nadie.

**He aquí el capítulo 2. ¿Un review? Porfa! Si? **

**Bueno, sé que mi actualización fue muy lenta pero por muchas situaciones lo he dejado aunque cada que podía escribía varias partes de lo que quisiera que pasara y ya están algunas :D Perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía… Y con gusto acepto sugerencias y recomendaciones ;D**

ShinaOkamix3: **De nuevo te agradezco. Gracias por leer mi pequeña historia. Tus palabras son las que me ayudan. Las leo para inspirarme *o* Pd: Cuando leí tu review me emocione emocionadamente. **

**Por cierto FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! Espero que la hayan pasado junto a su familia y seres queridos y disfrutado más que los regalos de los abrazos! **

**Y por supuesto también FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LEVI HEICHOU! (Aunque pasen los años nuestro heichou no aparentara ser de más edad. Y no dejara de ser sexy(?) **

**Y concluyo dedicándole este capítulo a la loca Enlly que por cierto no ha dejado de hostigarme para subir el capítulo. Aquí esta XD Feliz Navidad! Te quiero ridícula Enlly! :´D**

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización! (prometo no tardar) (^-^)/**

_AMRLES_


	3. Entrando a tu vida

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**ENTRANDO A TU VIDA**

_31 de Diciembre, 2001_

_Los malditos fuegos artificiales no dejan de sonar y estremecer las ventanas cada cierto tiempo. Todos celebrando, algunos quizás metiéndose a la boca una uva cada tanto con la esperanza de que esos deseos se cumplan, otros tal vez ni sepan que el año está llegando a su fin por haber bebido antes de hora. Otros, los más razonables, están con las personas que más aman…su familia. Pero si hablásemos de familia nunca pensaría como todos en una mama, un papa y sus hijos. Lo digo porque mi "familia" está compuesta de esta forma pero no la considero en ese término. Solo puedo pensar en una persona, aquella que me ha hecho sentir su complemento en más de una forma. ¿Sabes lo que considero familia ? A ti estúpido mocoso. Puedo verme el año pasado cuando pasaste a mi lado en año nuevo. Fue la primera vez que sentí esa emoción de un año más, uno más para compartirlo contigo, había pensado. Tus ojos llenos de ese brillo característico de felicidad habían podido conmigo, haciéndome sonreír. _

_Recuerdo como me obligaste, con suplicas de cachorro, a hacer la cuenta regresiva. Juntos, pronunciando cada número, tomados de la mano. Cuando había llegado el 1 me tomaste desprevenido llevándote una buena paliza. Seguro lo recuerdas._

_Ahora ya es 1 de Enero, me he tardado escribiendo Eren. _

_Espero que sea el primer y último año que diga esto mocoso… Un año más esperándote._

_Levi_

* * *

"¿Qué había sido aquello?" se preguntaba Levi mientras corría quien sabe a dónde, ya que tomo un camino que no conocía. Tras haberle dicho- gritarle- al castaño que se olvidara de todo lo que tramaba porque no pensaba caer de nuevo en esos tontos juegos. Claro que tal vez no fue la mejor forma de decirlo pero estaba harto de todo. De que se entrometieran en su vida, que solo buscasen su amistad por el mero hecho de pertenecer a su puta familia.

Al principio no pensó que era más que una simple charla. Cuando lo empezó a perseguir fue mucho más raro. Había frenado su andar tras presentir que no lo dejaría en paz.

Pero tras oír su –"Levi… solo déjame ser tu amigo"- recordó a mucho más que pronunciaron esas engañosas palabras. Entonces exploto y le grito.

No sería engañado de nuevo.

Solo debía olvidar ese altercado y todo volvería a la mierda de vida normal que tenía. Primero buscaría a Hanji. De seguro salió corriendo porque vio las "buenas intenciones" del castaño y quiso como siempre que consiguiera más amigos. No podría haber estado más equivocada al pensar que aquel joven castaño tenía buenas intenciones con él. Pagaría aquella fuga suya. Lo lamentaría.

Con la ira recorriéndole el cuerpo empezó la marcha hacia su casa.

Mientras un joven yacía como estatua sin saber cómo reaccionar, y ya había pasado tiempo desde que Levi había corrido. Repaso en su cabeza todo lo que dijo, incluso la forma en lo que lo dijo. Nada parecía haber estado mal.

¿Podría ser haberle recordado de su misma edad? "No Eren, no seas estúpido. Piensa un poco." Discutía en su cabeza.

-…Déjame ser tu amigo.- Después de eso es reacciono así. Convirtiéndose de un gato tiernamente serio a una fiera. Aquello debería ser lo que paso, quizá él lo dijo de manera muy directa. Debía ser eso.

No podía dejar este asunto terminado. Podría ir a su casa y preguntarle de nuevo de alguna otra forma. Sí, eso haría. Pero su casa es en…

Mierda.

Sin otra opción tomo el camino a su casa.

Los Magnolia era una familia respetada por el hecho de ser de una buena clase social, es decir dinero. Si, lo único por lo que la gente se guía para tomar en cuenta o no a alguien, incluso clasificarlo como alguien.

El Sr. Magnolia era uno de los dueños de la empresa conocida como "Dimensión". Esta se enfocaba en la creación de nuevos equipos electrónicos que contribuyan en las investigaciones futuras.

El trabajo de su padre demandaba tiempo o así lo parece ya que el Sr. Magnolia nunca pareció demasiado ocupado cuando se trataba de su familia. Siempre lo veían en el almuerzo, se quedaba en las tardes a veces platicando con su esposa o ayudando a sus dos hijos en tareas. La verdad, siempre fue muy atento. La Sra. Magnolia no era la excepción, claro que ella también tenía un lugar en la empresa.

Al llegar a casa el castaño fue recibido por su hermana, ya que se le había adelantado mucho antes de siquiera identificarse con el portero.

Isabel. Su hermana menor quien apenas tenía 10 años. Ambos solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Eren adoraba a Isabel, ya hace mucho que pensaba en que ella era su versión femenina y no solo en aspecto, su gran terquedad había que resaltarla también.

-¡Eren llegas tarde! Hoy prometiste llevarme al parque ¿Recuerdas?- pronuncio con cierto disgusto Isabel, acabando la oración un poco más tierna.

-No se me ha olvidado pero me ha ocurrido algo…quizá extraño...- dijo Eren perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿En dónde podría empezar a buscar a Levi?

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Eren?- La pequeña inclino su cabeza en señal de confusión.

\- De que algo raro me paso, es decir un… Algo como…- se rasco la cabeza, tratando de encontrar las palabras indicadas pero su cerebro ya no contribuía en la buena distribución de términos que se acerquen si quiera a lo que intentaba explicar.

Isabel esperaba impaciente una respuesta con sentido. Realmente a su hermano le paso algo extraño pensó. Estaba a punto de decirle que se parara pero su madre se adelantó pidiéndoles que se apresuraran a comer.

Eren subió a su recamara y lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse directo a su cama. Entre tantos confusiones, mejor dicho entre la más grande confusión que tenía era Levi.

Su sola actitud lo espanto pero más que eso lo inquieto a conocerlo mucho más de lo que ya quería hacer.

Tras escuchar por tercera vez a su madre llamarlo para la cena bajo al comedor. Por supuesto que no era necesario gritar en la casa para la Sra. Magnolia, ella tenía empleados que podrían hacerlo pero no, ella nunca haría tal cosa. El dinero no es motivo para dejar de ser una familia.

La familia Magnolia era sencilla a pesar del dinero que poseían, ser como manda ser un rico no era lo suyo.

-Eren deberías obedecer al primer llamado ¿No lo crees? – dijo su madre mientras le servía un plato a su hijo.

-Perdona, la puerta ha estado cerrada…-

-O pensando en ese algo del que no puedo entender… y tú tampoco.- La confusión de Isabel era evidente.

-¡Calla Isabel!

-Eren si es sobre porque las niñas sangran ya te lo he explicado, y no, a los chicos no les…- pronunciaba Carla Magnolia con un tono de "así funciona la vida" mirando directamente a Eren, su seriedad era incomparable.

-¡No! ¡Mama!... No es eso, ya sé que las niñas menstrúan y no es un virus extraterrestre… - dijo un Eren muy avergonzado desviando la mirada.

Carla sonrió ante tal tierno momento.

-Mira… Yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo pero… ¿Te ha pasado que ves a una persona y sientes el deseo de conocerla? No se cómo explicarlo más.- Quizá debió haber agregado la enorme y desesperante curiosidad que le causaba la vida del chico que apenas sabia su nombre.

-Mi pequeño- comenzó la Sra. Magnolia con una melancólica sonrisa.- Mi niño, la vida nos traerá siempre consigo nuevas personas, algunas que llegaran a ser magníficos amigos, otros quizás a enseñarnos. Ahora está tu pregunta, no, nunca me ha pasado aquello. Cuando conocí a tu padre yo lo odiaba, nunca tuve el mínimo interés. Fue con el tiempo que ambos tras muchos problemas empezamos a conversar y entendernos. Tal vez que lo que te voy a decir no sea la respuesta que buscas pero, yo, aun después ya de haberme casado con tu padre tengo el deseo de saber quién es.-

\- Tú me hablas como si quisiera conocer a esa persona porque la quiero.-

\- ¿Entonces porque deseas conocerla?

.

.

.

Después de cenar Eren cumplió con su promesa llevando a Isabel al enorme parque que habían abierto apenas hace tres días. Un buen sitio lleno de hectáreas y hectáreas de verde, millones de colores en el suelo que daban vida al extenso parque.

Mientras la pequeña castaña jugaba en la casa de madera junto con otras niñas él se sentó a meditar cerca de ella, tenía que vigilarla. Tras la pregunta de su madre él había quedado en blanco, ciertamente no tenía un motivo razonable que explique el porqué de su curiosidad. Nunca encontró la respuesta.

Cansado de la pregunta acomodo su nuca en la banca de madera, pronto agradecería tanto a su hermana por traerlo como haber hecho aquel movimiento en el momento justo.

Cuando su cabeza reposaba bocabajo vio a un chico sentado a lo lejos muy cómodamente en una banca igual a la suya, esta se encontraba en el lugar indicado, excelente sombra de un majestuoso árbol, pero realmente solitario. Nadie se molestaba si quiera en pasar cerca de ahí, probablemente por eso había escogido esa ubicación.

El castaño se levantó apresuradamente y camino directo a donde Levi se encontraba, claro que antes se aseguró de que Isabel estuviera bien.

Cuando llego justo al frente del chico azabache Eren se quedó quieto. Levi alzo la vista, su sorpresa se notó en sus orbes oscuros pero rápidamente supo fingir y mostrarse frío como siempre.

El tiempo pareció congelarse mientras ambos se miraban sin pronunciar palabra.

Al fin Levi cerró su libro y se levantó. Y ahora se estaba marchando sin parecer si quiera que le importara aquello.

El acto de Levi enfureció al castaño llevándole a darse la vuelta en dirección al azabache.

-¡Explícame!- grito aun en su lugar.

No recibió respuesta, solo el sonido de pasos alejándose, tomándose su tiempo.

-¡Levi! – de nuevo Eren fue ignorado.

Perdiendo la paciencia Eren avanzo con fuertes zancadas hacia Levi, le dio vuelta bruscamente después de haber tomado su brazo.

-¡¿Que crees que haces?! ¡Suéltame!

-Perdón, pero necesito que me respondas Levi-

-Solo te he hablado una vez.!Una maldita vez! ¿Qué pretendes? – dijo Levi liberándose del agarre.

-Solo he querido conocerte pero no entiendo de que va eso de que quiero información…Simplemente no te entiendo… Levi…-

-Por supuesto, eres persistente.- No caería de nuevo pensó el azabache. – Debieron haberle ofreciso mucho mas. – pronuncio lo ultimo como un susurro para si mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que dejes de hostigarme de una maldita vez, creeme no lo conseguiras. Y es mejor que me dejes ir ahora no quiero tener que recurrir a la violencia aunque para mi no es molestia.

-¿Eh?-

-Que te olvides del asunto y busques mejores formas de ganarte la vida.- Levi se volteo y empezó a alejarse de Eren.

Pero para infortuna del mas pequeño el castaño no se daría por vencido.

Lo tomo fuertemente de la mano de la cual sostenia el libro y no le permitio avanzar – Levi, solo déjame entender…-

El ojinegro lo miro colérico, trato de zafarse pero no lo logro. A cambio su otra mano también quedo prisionera en la mano de Eren.

-Levi dime porque. –

-¡Déjame mierda! ¡Que me sueltes!-

A pesar de los forcejeos de Levi no pudo escapar pero un grito fue el cual le daría la oportunidad al azabache de soltarse y correr.

-¡Eren! – era Isabel.

Parado observando como Levi desaparecía por el sendero fue cuando sintió como una oportunidad también corría junto con Levi.

Cuando iba a correr en dirección a Isabel fue que observo en el piso una pequeña tarjeta color negro, la recogió y esta rezaba.

_**Titan´s**_

Se la guardo y corrió hacia su hermana.

.

.

.

Al llegar junto a Isabel observo que el problema radicaba en que un niño le empujo en la arena. Todo arreglado en cuanto Eren llamo a la madre del niño.

Definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su lado, perdió la oportunidad.

Con Isabel en mano emprendieron el camino a casa. Cuando su hermana se encontraba distraída contando las flores del parque sacó la tarjeta negra que había guardado y encontró que del otro lado decía.

_**ZOE HANJI**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Holas! :D **

**Que tal? Un pequeño review? **

**Espero hayan disfrutado del cap. ;D Ya saben que acepto sugerencias. **

**MariaMora:**** Gracias por tu review C: Espero te guste el cap y gracias por leerme! \\(^-****^)/**

**(n_n)/ Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

_**AMRLES**_


End file.
